


i'll give you my best shot

by sunnymygal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, and im right, sukka supremacy methinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymygal/pseuds/sunnymygal
Summary: But there’s this sort of...underlying sadness I have. I don’t know if it’s from the war, or the effects it’s had, but it’s there. I hate it. I don’t know how to make it go away. I want it to go away.When I close my eyes, I see fire skies and Toph hanging from the edge of a Fire Nation battleship. When I sleep, I see blue and red battling each other on the horizon. When someone comes up behind me a little too fast, I almost stab them. Why hasn’t it gone away yet? It’s been three years since it’s ended. What’s wrong with me?Sorry for dumping that all on you. Hope things are okay down in the SWT. Miss you tons. And yeah, we should all meet up.-suki[or, the letters sokka and suki exchange after parting ways.]
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 46





	i'll give you my best shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiangyanli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangyanli/gifts).



> to suha,  
> you know how much you mean to me. thank you for having my back, and forgiving me when i fucked up, and being by my side. love you lots <3 <3
> 
> trigger warnings: mentions of depression, very light/brief discussions of the war and the trauma it's inflicted onto the gaang. a mentioned panic attack, but it's not described in detail at all.
> 
> thank you sophh and jayson for beta-ing! 
> 
> for the Experience, listen to soap by the oh hellos and the album boreas. 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

i’ve heard if I werе tougher  
then maybe I’d makе it alive  
i got a tender side  
i’ll need a harder shell to survive

but if seeing is believing  
i don’t know I’ve seen a thing grow  
without an open coat  
not without a softness showing.   
-soap, the oh hellos

~ - ~

_ Sokka,  _

_ Hey! _

_ Um... I hope this doesn’t seem weird, since we broke up and all. I know we said we were still friends, and we didn’t seem distant or anything when we parted, but still. You’re still one of my best friends, and I don’t want that to change. _

_ Kyoshi Island is as awesome as ever. Turns out I missed, pretty much, everyone’s birthday, so I’m frantically making pressed flower combinations for everyone. They’re fun to make, though, so it’s okay. _

_ I started out by just walking around the hills and picking all the wildflowers. They’re so pretty and they come in so many different colors! Then I followed the path all the way to the river, and there, if you want, you can cross it and keep going. Eventually, you circle back to the village. _

_ Then I got all those huge books that school always made me take home but never use. I put two sheets of the parchment (made for calligraphy) between the flower, and then smushed it in the book. But, like, gently. Then after a day or so I took it out. Usually I wait two weeks, but I don’t have the time. _

_ It might lose some color, but it’ll last for a really long time and will look really pretty. Sorry for talking about it so much. I really like doing it. I’m making one for you right now. I used a blue flower along with some white and yellow ones. I’m sending it with the letter. Hope you like it :) ! _

_ -Suki _

_ Suki, _

_ OMG NO. this isn’t weird at all?????? Writing to ur friends is not weird??????? Even if one of them is your ex. Which is fine. It’s literally fine!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 _

_ ANYWAY, don’t apologize for talking about the things you love!!! You’re so valid and I loved learning about it!! Unfortunately flowers don’t really grow in the Southern Water Tribe so I can’t press flowers, but I put the flower you gave me in an ice case that Katara made for me :))) _

_ Katara and I miss you by the way!!! It’s just not the same when the Gaang isn’t all together :((( Zuko’s off being firelord (which is total CRAP by the way smh Iroh pack it up and take the throne), Aang is traveling the world, you’re leading the Kyoshi Warriors, and Toph’s back in Earth Rumble competitions. I dunno, I feel like we should all be back together and have sleepovers or something. I miss you guys!! _

_ And again, don’t feel bad about writing to me. We’re literally so young. Dating and relationships aren’t that big of a deal!! We can think about that whenever we want. Now, tomorrow, in a year, never, whenever we want! But right now, we’re best friends. Nothing’s gonna change that. _

_ -ur favorite boomerang boi :))) _

_ Sokka, _

_ The sunset here is gorgeous. I’m trying to learn how to paint it with watercolors. It’s hard. I wish you were here. You would add random things and make it fun.  _

_ The Kyoshi Warriors are doing really well. They’re so young and bright-eyed. I don’t remember being that alive when I was fifteen. Then again, I was in a war, so that might have dampered things a bit.  _

_ I turn eighteen next week. Although the village is tied up with preparations, I don’t see it as a huge deal. There’s a plethora of traditions, some bordering on ridiculous, but it’s nice to be appreciated. The little kids wake me up every day, bouncing around me and giggling close to my ear. It’s a game we play; how long can Suki pretend to be asleep?  _

_ Then an elder will come in and draw the kids away with moon peaches. I get up, dress, go outside and get whisked away for whatever coming-of-age traditions I simply must go through. If it’s someone my age, it’s something silly. Yesterday I had to walk on my hands the way Ty Lee does to prove I was “worthy of adulthood.” I did it, of course.  _

_ But there’s this sort of...underlying sadness I have. I don’t know if it’s from the war, or the effects it’s had, but it’s there. I hate it. I don’t know how to make it go away. I want it to go away.  _

_ When I close my eyes, I see fire skies and Toph hanging from the edge of a Fire Nation battleship. When I sleep, I see blue and red battling each other on the horizon. When someone comes up behind me a little too fast, I almost stab them. Why hasn’t it gone away yet? It’s been three years since it’s ended. What’s wrong with me? _

_ Sorry for dumping that all on you. Hope things are okay down in the SWT. Miss you tons. And yeah, we should all meet up.  _

_ -suki _

_ Suki,  _

_ Happy birthday! I hope everything goes well and u have an awesome day :)) _

_ And, trust me, I completely get it. Everything reminds me of the war too. It’s like I just can’t forget it. Every day I wake up and I’m surprised by my dad and Bato talking in the kitchen. I’m still not over the fact that they’re here with me. I don’t think I ever will be.  _

_ I know that Katara saw someone for it–someone who was trained in the ways of our minds, who knows the ins and outs of the trauma these things give us. She’s not one hundred percent okay, and I don’t know if she’ll ever be. We were all so ridiculously young. _

_ I don’t think we really realized what we were getting ourselves into.  _

_ At first, it was just saving Aang. And then it turned into getting him to the Northern Water Tribe. Then it became fighting on the front lines of a war. Everything happened so fast, and we never got any time to really process it. That’s why it’s all coming to us now.  _

_ Zuko had a panic attack yesterday. He’s down here for trade negotiations, and he’s so scared of screwing it up. The people don’t trust him because he’s Fire Nation. But I can’t just tell them to, because I had that same mindset. It took a war to change that. My tribe is going to take decades to recover, maybe longer to forgive and forget. _

_ And Zuko knows this. I know Zuko knows this. But it doesn’t make it hurt any less. _

_ We’re all suffering. Helps if we know we’ve got each other. _

_ -ur fav boomerang boi who loves and supports u endlessly _

_ Sokka, _

_ I tried what you said. It’s working. Being able to just talk about it freely is so good. Sometimes it’s hard to bring up those memories, but I think it’s better to do it with someone than for them to surprise me. _

_ My birthday went well! We had a nice dinner and a party. I danced with someone–a girl named Saiku. She was nice, and she kissed my cheek when we parted ways. I liked her.  _ _ Not like I liked you.  _

_ I feel… useless. I feel like I didn’t do enough in the war. Would things have gone quicker if I had gotten involved sooner? If I hadn’t been a coward? Was I a coward? Everyone tells me I wasn’t a coward. I feel like a coward. _

_ I think it’ll take time. Everything will take time. It’ll all be fine with time.  _

_ Your birthday is coming up too, right? Hope it goes well <3 _

_ -suki _

_ Suki,  _

_ Glad things went well! Your birthday, I mean, and talking to someone.  _

_ Ooooooooooh, is Saiko a special someone? Wish I could see what you crossed out :(( but it’s okay!! That sounds like a lot of fun!!  _

_ And. You. Are. Not. Useless. Who saved me and Zuko in the Boiling Rock? Who saved me and Toph when the Comet came? You’re a vital, integral part of this friendship and this family.  _

_ Things will take time. We’re all here for you. I’m here for you. _

_ Was that weird? Sorry if that was weird. I meant it, though.  _

_ Anyways, yeah! My birthday is coming up. I think Katara and I are gonna go stargazing. The ice floe where we found Aang is super good for setting up camp, but we’re definitely not gonna stay the night. The sky down here is beautiful, though. When the Spirit Lights show up, it’s like… I don’t know how to describe. It’s breathtaking.  _

_ I’ve been bugging Toph about visiting, but she hates the cold and can’t see well on the ice. Which I get, but I miss her!! She says the metalbending academy is going well and she’s got quite a few students who are picking up the technique. I’m still in awe of the fact that she invented metalbending. When she was twelve!!!!!! She’s really something! _

_ Hope to see you soon, stay safe. Love you. _

_ -boomerang man <3 _

_ Sokka,  _

_ Thank you. It means a lot. And no, it’s not weird. I think it’s sweet.  _ _ Hope things go well with your birthday, and don’t worry. Toph will visit eventually. She loves you guys, even if she refuses to admit it.  _

_ The flowers are still growing, despite the oncoming cold season. I planted some in front of the house, and they’re doing well. I’ve been pressing a lot of flowers. It distracts me.  _

_ See you soon. Love you. _

_ -suki _

_ Suki,  _

_ We’re still begging Toph to visit, and I think she’s gonna crack soon. She really does love us <3 _

_ You’ll never guess what happened yesterday. Pakku came!! You should have seen the look on his face when Katara “accidentally” sent a water whip his way. Since he refuses to address her as Master Katara, she says that she “doesn’t have perfect control over her technique.” And the funniest thing is he KNOWS she's a master, just refuses to address her like that. Spirits, I love my sister. But don’t tell her I said that.  _

_ Ok so, the actual reason Pakku was here was because the NWT is going to help us rebuild. I’m hoping everything goes smoothly, and I’m really excited :))) Maybe you could come see what’s happening later? If you want of course <3 <3 _

_ That’s pretty much it! I’ve been relaxing a LOT lately because Bad Thoughts have been occurring in my brainy brain, so I don’t have much to talk about. Hope everything’s cool beans on Kyoshi Island! _

_ -ur fav boomerang boi who wants a nap  _

_ Sokka, _

_ Ew. I hate Pakku already. Good for Katara. _

_ Maybe I’ll come down there someday. It sounds cool.  _

_ I'm sorry bad thoughts are happening. I’ve been pressing a lot of flowers to not think about my bad thoughts. Maybe you could find something like that. _

_ -suki _

_ Suki,  _

_ I’m glad you have something you love!! Pressing flowers sounds like so much fun, I’m sad that we don’t really have flowers down here. It’s okay though, I’ll get to it one day! _

_ I do love penguin sledding!! It’s super fun and the penguins just naturally love me :)) part of my charm, I guess.  _

_ Ughhh things are so boring now that there’s no war, not that I’m complaining. I spend a lot of time with my grandma and Katara, so I’m learning a lot about our tribe. It’s really cool! _

_ Toph sent a letter, and apparently she’s literally just traveling the Earth Kingdom with the Earth Rumble people, which is valid of her.  _

_ This letter is so short but I literally have nothing else to say :(( hope things are super duper cool on Kyoshi Island!! I say that so much RIP. _

_ -ur fav boomerang man :D _

_ Suki, _

_ It says that you got my letter. Maybe you just don’t want to respond. Which is cool!! But uh... I’m going to keep sending because…I don’t know. I want to. I want the illusion of speaking to you. _

_ So my birthday happened!!! I had a ton of fun. We had a really big snowball fight, which was awesome. Dad and I went hunting, and I got to do most of the work since I'm officially an adult now! I can’t wait to go with Katara on her first hunt as an adult. That’ll be really cool :)) _

_ How are things on Kyoshi? Are you still training the Warriors? Hope you’re having fun!! _

_ Uh. If you don’t want to respond, that's cool! Just...let me know that you’re seeing these. If you are. Yeah.  _

_ -boomerang man who is slightly worried but will not pressure u <3 _

_ Sokka, _

_ Hi. This is Suki’s sister. Currently, Suki is processing some serious trauma. Many old memories are resurfacing. A lot of days, she does not have a lot of motivation or strength. Here on Kyoshi Island, we are doing our best to support her.  _

_ She enjoys your letters. When she doesn’t have the strength to read them, Saiku reads them to her. Her and Saiku are simply friends, by the way. She asked that I clarify that.  _

_ Keep writing, if you can. It gives her hope. I see it in the way her eyes widen and her hands twitch when I come with a folded paper from you. She likes to see your handwriting. _

_ Keep caring. Keep loving her. She’ll get through this.  _

_ -Meiki _

_ Meiki,  _

_ Thank you for letting me know. If you can, make sure she knows how much I love her. She’s so strong.  _

_ -Sokka _

_ Suki, _

_ Hey, Suki! Heard you were feeling down. I’m really sorry about that. .I’m here for you. Everyone is. Every single one of us is rooting for you. You can and will get through this. You’re so strong, brave, and caring, and I love you so so much. You’re amazing, Suki. I know it’s hard to accept right now, but you are. You’re incredible. And I don’t completely understand why this is happening now, three years later, but that doesn’t matter, because you’re valid. You’re okay.  _

_ So I guess I’ll just talk, because for whatever reason you like that.  _

_ Bato told us a really funny story yesterday. Apparently when Dad was little, he always fell into holes in the ice, so no one would let him fish with them. It’s so funny to imagine– just, a toddler waddling around and falling into the water!!! I wish I was alive to witness it. It’s okay–I’ll just live vicariously through Bato. _

_ Katara’s worried about you, and she says hi!! Toph also says hi (we managed to wrangle her down here for a month <3) and she wants to visit you!!! We all miss you and hope things get better <3 <3 _

_ That’s my life down here. Love you <3 _

_ -ur fav boomerang man who misses u lots !! _

  
  


_ Suki,  _

_ You know what’s beautiful? Read the first word <3 _

_ Dad has reached the “corny pick-up lines” stage of marriage. It’s ridiculous, but AWESOME source material.  _

_ I think there's something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off you.  
_ _ Your lips look so lonely… Would they like to meet mine?  
_ _ Your eyes are like a sunset. They're beautiful, inspiring, and hard to turn away from. _

_ That last one isn’t exactly a pick-up line, but it’s still true <3 _

_ Anyway, things down here are going pretty well! There’s no longer that sense of fear blanketing everything. I think we’re finally recovering from the war. Emotionally, at least.  _

_ -ur fav boomerang man _

_ Sokka, _

_ Before you get excited, it’s Toph. Not actually Toph, but Meiki's writing this for me. _

_ I saw Suki. She’s… she’s hanging in there. Some days she can’t get out of bed, but it’s okay. Progress is progress. She misses you, and wishes she had the strength to write. But she says that if anyone babies her, she’ll fight them. I get the sentiment.  _

_ I think we’re similar, in a way. It seems so horrid to other people, to be like us. To have that constant barrier between us and the world. But we’re fine. And if we’re not fine, we’re not weak. We’re still strong. Even if we don’t look like it. _

_ And she is strong. So goddamn strong. She saved our lives, Sokka. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her. The war might have ended differently if not for her. I think she knows that. The guilt, fear, and the shock are still there, though. She’s dealing with it. Slowly. Not the way we did, but valid nonetheless. _

_ Even us, though. Aang’s heart rate shoots up whenever someone gets a little too close. Katara still keeps her water pouch on her, all the time. The scars are still there, some more visible than others.  _

_ I don’t know why Suki’s affected differently than the rest of us. I don’t know why it’s hitting her now. But it’s okay.  _

_ -tough :)  _

_ P.s. :) -suki <3 _

Sokka reads the letter in his hands for the fortieth time, tracing his hands over the smile and the heart Suki drew on the bottom of the paper. He fights the tears gathering in his eyes.  _ She’d whack you upside the head,  _ he chides himself.  _ Be strong like her. Be strong for her. _

_ Suki,  _

_ Heard Toph visited!! That’s awesome :))) hope u guys had tons of fun!! She bragged about your guys’ moon peach haul >:((( wish i had some!! It’s okay, though. I have sea prunes :)) _

_ It’s officially fall!!! It doesn’t mean much change here in the SWT, but I’ve heard that Earth Kingdom autumns are gorgeous. Zuko sent a painting of the golden trees in the Fire Nation, and they look so beautiful.  _

_ Rebuilding has been going well!! Pakku keeps trying to get with my grandma, but don’t worry. She is thoroughly rejecting him. It’s kind of sad. Oh, well. Too bad, Pakku <3\. All the NWT people that are coming down to help are reminding me of Yue. I miss her, not as a lover, but as a friend. She was a really good person. Sometimes I sit outside and talk to the moon. I know she’s out there somewhere, listening. If you want, you could try. I find it really soothing, and I think Yue would love to hear from you! _

_ Now that I think about it, you and Yue would get along so well! You’re both such awesome people, with a sense of duty and loyalty to your people. I wish you guys had the chance to meet. It’s okay, though! Maybe in another lifetime. _

_ Hope things are going well <3 love you lots!! _

_ -ur fav boomerang man who suffering in the cold  _

_ Suki,  _

_ I’m an uncle!! Well, not by blood, but here in the SWT everyone’s family. Kinda. I don’t know. Anyways, Qimmiq had their baby!! They live in the house right next to us, and our families are super close. When they got pregnant I was SO excited because!!! A baby!!!!! :DDDDD _

_ They named their baby Amka and she literally looks JUST like her parents. She’s got Nanouk’s eyes (Nanouk is Qimmiq’s wife) but she’s definitely got Qimmiq’s nose. Ugh, she’s so cute!! I wish i could draw realistically :(( it’s okay!! Maybe one day you’ll get to meet her! That’ll be fun :)) Dad says I do too many smiley faces. Screw you, Dad. I bet Suki LOVES my smiley faces. _

_ I hope things are going well for you! Down here, rebuilding still is going well! Pakku has given up trying to woo my grandma now, thank the spirits. Aang’s here for a bit, and it’s hilarious how much he’s suffering in the cold. You’d think all that flying around would make him used to it, but nope! He still shivers uncontrollably, even when we shove him into three parkas. Zuko can regulate his body temperature at least. And somehow Toph has no problems with the cold. She’s powerful like that.  _

_ Dad and Bato’s anniversary is coming up! It’s in a month, and if you’re up for it we’d love to have you and the gang over!! No pressure, of course. We can always come up to Kyoshi Island! Honestly, Dad’s been wanting to see you! And, I don’t know, maybe it would be good for you guys to talk? Maybe that’ll help. I’m really sorry if I’m overstepping. I don’t know. I’ll shut up now.  _

_ Love you!! <3 _

_ -ur fav boomerang boi who is disgusted at Dad and Bato’s lovey-dovey ness _

_ Sokka, _

_ I do love your smiley faces.  _

_ -suki _

_ Sokka, _

_ Suki’s getting better. She has more strength now, and she’s happier. I can feel it. Thank you. _

_ -Meiki _

_ Suki, _

_ AAAA HII!!!! HIIIIIIIIII OMG HI HI HI I’m so glad you’re feeling better!!!!!! Ummm um um okay I. I really do not have anything new to tell you BUT but but but I took a kid out to practice ice dodging!!! I think he had a crush on me WHICH IS SO CUTE ugh I love him. And also he was?? So good?? Better than I was!! To be fair, I did have a waterbender on my side. _

_ He’s super ready for his test, and I’m sure he’ll pass with flying colors!! I’m excited for him :)) _

_ Also, did you know Mai’s super into poetry? And she’s, like, good! Oh, and she’s dating Ty Lee now! They’re SO cute together and Zuko thinks so too! I’m so happy for them.  _

_ Yeah, that’s pretty much it! If you can/want to, update me on what’s been going on up in Kyoshi Island! _

_ -ur fav boomerang boi who is so so proud of u and loves u very much _

_ Suki,  _

_ Hey! It’s Katara. I know Sokka’s been writing you, but I wanted to as well, I wanted to see how you were doing. You don’t have to reply, of course. _

_ Things are going pretty well down here! Since I’m going to be chief, Dad’s been teaching me lots of stuff about the tribe. I thought I knew most of it, but turns out there's a whole new layer of our history that I’d never know. It’s amazing, and I talk about it incessantly to Sokka. I’m sure he finds it annoying, but he’s letting me ramble on for now. _

_ Spirits, I’m seventeen. And you’re eighteen. Sokka’s eighteen. Toph and Aang are fifteen. It’s been three whole years. And yet, it seems like no time has passed at all.  _

_ He still loves you. He loves you like the moon loves the sea, like the tides love the push and pull onto the shore. He hides it, or tries to. I catch him gazing out across the sea, up north. He looks for you all the time.  _

_ Oh, he never shuts up about you. He loves your freckles. He calls them the stars of your skin. He says you have the grace of the westward wind, the strength of the armadillo lion. He loves you so much I think it hurts him sometimes. _

_ But isn’t that what love is? To accept that the work of loving someone is worth the pain of losing them? To have the trust that one day things will get better? I think he’d love you even if you were an enemy, if you were the one who destroyed him. He’d love you in this lifetime, the next, anywhere you exist.  _

_ -Katara <3 _

_ Sokka, _

_ Come with your family in two weeks. Bring the gang. I don’t know if I’ll be ok, but I want to try.  _

_ I love you. Thanks for everything. _

_ -suki _

_ Katara, _

_ Thank you. _

_ -suki _

Zuko drags his palms down his face.  _ Next time an assassin comes for me, I’m sending them to Sokka.  _ He watches as his friend paces the room, trying to decide between two outfits that Zuko thinks look the exact same.

“C’mon, Jerkbender, help me out here!” Sokka frantically put his hands on his shoulders and starts shaking them . “This is the first time I’m seeing Suki in years! I have to make a good impression.” 

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. “Did you miss the part where she’s totally still in love with you? She won’t care what you’re wearing. She’ll care about the fact that you’re with her.”

Sokka draws his hands back and nods. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. Stupid woke jerkbender and your logic. Uncle Iroh called, he wants his wisdom back.” 

Zuko chuckles, throwing a shoe at him. “Is that any way to treat your esteemed guest?”

“My ‘esteemed guest’ still hasn’t packed. Maybe he should go do that instead of annoying his clearly lovesick friend.” 

“Ha.  _ Lovesick.”  _ Zuko grins at him. “You’re whipped.” 

Sokka places his hands on his hips. “You’re goddamn right.”

  
  
  


“I can’t do it.”

“Oh, Snoozles, you didn’t drag me all this way to chicken out now. C’mon, you’re doing this.” The boat bumps against the shore, and everyone piles out. They total out to ten people: Bato, Hakoda, Kanna, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Aang, and Ty Lee. For a brief moment, Sokka worries that it’ll be too much for Suki.  _ She’ll be okay,  _ he reassures himself.  _ She'll be fine. _

Ty Lee is the first to hop out of the boat, a skip in her step that Sokka wishes he could match. Anxiety weighs him down like a lead weight in his stomach. Katara gives him a small smile, but he can tell she’s worried as well. 

A young woman runs up to them, slightly out of breath. “Sokka and his friends, I presume?” 

Hakoda places a hand on Sokka’s shoulder, stepping forward. “Yep, that's us. We’re here to see Suki?”

The woman nods vigorously, beckoning the to follow her. “I’ll take you to her. I’m Meiki, her sister. I believe we’ve corresponded?” She directs her last question to Sokka, who nods. Hakoda squeezes his shoulder. 

Meiki leads them through the village, and Aang delights in the sights he remembers the last time he’s been in the village. He describes them to Toph, but Sokka notices the hesitation in his voice when they reach the places where Zuko’s forces had attacked. Zuko seems to shrink into himself, pulling his hood closer over his head. Katara rubs a comforting hand up and down his back. 

_ The war doesn’t disappear so quickly,  _ he thinks. Suddenly, he feels like he understands how Suki’s feeling a bit more. 

They turn into a slightly secluded street, stopping in front of a house that has a couple flower beds in front. Sokka remembers that she likes to press them, his heart aching. Meiki gives him an encouraging smile, and pushes open the door. 

Sokka lets everyone else go first, taking a moment to close his eyes and refocus.  _ This isn’t about you, Sokka,  _ he remembers.  _ It’s about her.  _

And with that semi-comforting thought, he steps inside. 

  
  
  


Suki’s tired. 

She’s tired and she kind of wants to sleep, but she’s slept all day and everyone’s here. So she pushes herself upward, places her book on her nightstand, and smiles at her friends. 

Katara is the first to act, coming forward to give Suki a gentle hug and a soft  _ I missed you  _ into her ear. Aang and Toph are next, each squeezing her shoulder and smiling. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee are last. She can sense their hesitation. 

Suki clears her throat, saying, “C’mon, now. I didn’t stop reading Kyoshi’s journals for you to stand there like awkward turtleducks.” 

Her voice is raspy with disuse, but everyone chuckles anyways. It dispels any remaining tension in the room, and soon they’re all talking with the lightheartedness of old friends. Suki congratulates Bato and Hakoda on their anniversary, her heart clenching at the soft smiles they give each other. She ignores the pang in her chest when she realizes Sokka’s nowhere to be seen.

Katara, being the ever-observant friend she is, notices her falter and squeezes her hand.  “He’s here,” she whispers. “He’s just, well…nervous.”  Suki wonders what in Tui and La he could be nervous about, but returns Katara’s smile anyways. 

Meiki comes in, whispering something into Katara’s ear. Her eyes grow wide, and she beckons everyone to follow her outside the room, winking at Suki. 

_ What now,  _ she thinks, mildly irritated at the disruption in schedule.  Then Sokka walks through the door. 

The first thing Suki notes is how  _ goddamn tall he’s gotten.  _

The lines of his face are slightly more angular now, but he’s got the same boyish features he’s had since the last time she saw him. The golden glow of the sunlight makes the slant of his jawline even more pronounced, casting half his face in darkness. It feels symbolic- in a way she’ll think about later, when there’s not a gorgeous boy hovering at the foot of her bed. 

“Well,” she rasps. “You gonna kiss me, or do I have to do everything myself?” 

Sokka stares at her for a moment, then throws his head back and laughs. Suki finds she’s missed the sound. 

He sits on her bed, careful not to jostle her, and lifts a gentle hand to brush her hair behind her ear. Suki swallows, watching as Sokka’s eyes drift to the line of her throat to catch the movement. His hand travels down, skirting across her collarbone and settling on her heart. Sokka’s eyes pointedly don’t meet hers, and she notices the unshed tears glistening in them. 

Suki’s hand trembles, but she covers Sokka’s and finally,  _ finally  _ he meets her gaze. She feels pinned by it, suspended in the moment. He knocks their foreheads together with a wet laugh. 

“Spirits,” he chokes out. “When’d we get so sappy?” 

She smiles, despite herself, tracing circles with her thumb on the back of Sokka’s hand. “You always were a sucker for reunions. Would always tell pretty stories when we were younger.”

He blinks, and she realizes just how long his eyelashes are. 

“Is that all they were?” he asks, hesitation creeping into his voice. “Pretty stories?”

She might not ever understand what exactly made her tip. What exactly set off her current state, what makes her like this, what limits she has. But if she has the rest of her life to try and find out, she’d rather have Sokka by her side. 

“They don’t have to be.”

Sokka kisses her then, light and gentle, and the clouds outside part to reveal the hazy red glow of the sunset. It feels like a homecoming, the beginning of an era. 

_ Fuck it,  _ Suki thinks.  _ Time for another adventure.  _

i think that you’re worth keeping around,  
i think that you’re worth holding onto.

it’s gonna hurt like hell,  
but we’re going to be well,  
**i’ll give you my best shot.**

  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic was really cool to write, especially because i've never written suki's pov before. if anyone has any crit, do feel free to share!
> 
> leave some kukos/a comment if you enjoyed! i'm beepboopbitch on tumblr, you're welcome to scream at me there as well <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
